Kiss With Open Eyes
by Aeris9919
Summary: Another night spent in the shadows of a building, back to the wall, guards on the floor. Another night spent as the enemy, twisted in battle with those he cares for most.


I LIVE!

You know, if I had a dollar for the number of times of said that phrase to you guys I'd have a lot of dollars. But 'tis true. I have returned from hiatus the same way I usually do, with a nice health one-shot. I'm ready to get back to "Stage Presence", but I needed to get back in the swing of things. I have a whole summer that I'm going to dedicate to fanfics. Yay!

This takes place during 'Apprentice Part 2'. It just sort of came to me last night/this morning. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**Edited 8/27/05**

* * *

Kiss With Open Eyes

Another night spent in the shadows of a building, back to the wall, guards on the floor. His objective sat on 19th floor, surrounded on all sides by the insufficient. Wayne Enterprises had given him so much over the years, and here was his repayment.

Robin perched himself atop a nearby building, preparing himself for his newest assignment. The city lay silent at his heels, the sky above almost daring him to jump. An idea worth entertaining on another evening, but for now he was at work. Not wanting to sit still for too long, he stood, bracing himself for the battle ahead. His friends would appear the moment he stepped foot into the building; a habit they had fallen into the past three nights.

A habit he desperately wished to break.

One deep breath, and he was leaping to the next building, not once thinking to reach for a grappling hook. Landing with deep-rooted grace, he quickly assessed the area, finding an entrance through the skylight.

It was almost too easy.

In his ear, Robin could hear Slade talking to someone, but he made no move to listen. His strategy had grown into that of survival. The further he placed himself from themad man, the safer he felt. And suddenly,thevoicehe had come to know in nightmareswas calling his name, ordering him to listen.

"No running this time, Robin."

He didn't respond, instead taking the time to enter the building. The hallway he landed in was empty, and he breathed a silent relief. He tread softly across the carpet, peeking around the corner, Slade's voice still ringing through his ears.

"You're excited."

It wasn't a question.

"But don't get your hopes up. Your friends might be a bit _preoccupied _tonight."

He stopped, his mind fighting against the words. Finally, his mouth stumbled upon a response.

"W-what?"

He could hear the older man chuckling, twisting knots in his stomach.

"I had some business downtown that needed taking care of. Plasmus and Cinderblock were generous enough to volunteer. You aren't jealous, are you?"

"What's your game, Slade?" Robin growled, somehow managing to keep his voice to a whisper.

"What makes you think I'm playing?"

Silence again befell the hallway, leaving Robin alone with his mangled thoughts. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his friends could handle the gruesome duo Slade had sent out. Without him they were still the Titans, and nothing could change that. But _why? _

Shaking away his confusion, he turned again to the task at hand, making his way down the haunted hallway. As he stood before the newest developing technology of Wayne Enterprises, Slade's cool voice rang out once more.

"Very good, Robin. I have a reward for you."

"Keep it," he sneered, daring to let his voice level rise.

"Oh, but I think you'll enjoy this."

The mercenary's voice faded, replaced by something much more…foreign. For a moment, he stood still, dumbfounded by the garble of voices pouring into his head. Until suddenly, everything became clear. The frantic yells, the sound of blasts being fired, the erratic cry of an animal: he was listening to the Titans' latest battle.

"They are impressive," Slade purred, obviously enjoying the boy wonder's shock.

He listened intently as Cyborg shouted orders, taking on the _temporary_ role as leader. Through the din of battle, he could hear Beastboy shouting to the rest of the team.

"What're we gonna do 'bout Robin?"

They knew he was there.

"There's not much we can do," Cyborg responded, firing a blast soon after. "This place is swimming with civilians. We take care of them, _then _we take care of Robin."

"But by then he'll be long gone," Beastboy shouted. He could almost picture the green changeling shouting his response between animals.

"Then I shall go after him." Starfire's voice had sounded so suddenly, Robin began to wonder why he had not heard her prior.

"No! I ain't gonna have us splitting up." Cyborg's voice left little room for argument, but the Tamaranian pressed on, never one to be pushed around.

"Then he will escape, and we will be forced to fight him yet again."

"Star, you can hardly fly and your starbolts have been on the fritz for days. If he gets the better of you, there won't be a way out." The tone in Cyborg's voice had grown dark, sending chills down Robin's spine. The mechanical man didn't mean _if_, he meant _when. _

"I do you little good here. You say so yourself. Do not let me lose two battles for us tonight."

"She's right." Raven's voice of reason broke through his foggy thoughts, and he realized that the team was coming to a decision.

"Yeah, but-" Cyborg started, only to interrupted by the violet haired Goth.

"Were you not paying attention these past few days? Robin can barely stand to look at Starfire the wrong way, let alone hurt her. Perhaps, she can get through to him."

In the background he heard Beastboy's bitter retort, "What's there to get through to?"

Cyborg sighed in defeat, his voice anxious as he spoke his next words.. "Go. But the second things start to go wrong, you get back here, understand?"

"Yes."

The line went dead, and Robin was aware of nothing but a numbing pain spreading though his chest. His team had carried on without him, and now his best friend was on her way to stop him on her own. They had all assumed she was going to break down their leader's sudden change in lifestyle, but he could tell from Starfire's voice; she had no intention in talking.

Without looking back, he grabbed the chip and ran.

Not knowing how, he found his way to the rooftop. Starfire stood, waiting for him at the edge of building.

"Leave." He had thought that perhaps he could still play the leader, that he would speak and she would listen. But she faced him, defiant eyes pinning him to the spot. She wouldlisten to no onetonight.

"No."

He could hear Slade's voice in his ear, pushing him to attack, and yet everything had remained silent. Had he grown so accustomed to the fight? Without hesitation he lunged forward, catching his fist against her cheek. She didn't recoil, instead springing into a kick that he easily avoided. They danced across the rooftop, trading blow for blow, his advantage evident from the start.

"Why Robin?" She shouted, aiming a punch to his face. Her aim was true, and he staggered from her tamaranian strength.

"Does it matter?" He questioned back, ignoring the pained look that had crossed into her eyes.

"How could it not?"

He faltered, his eyes falling to the ground below.

"We miss you, Robin. The tower seems empty without you there. It is no longer home to me. You are my best friend, and I care so deeply for you. I had thought you felt the same way. I still do. But tell me- am I wrong? Do you hate us? Is that it?"

A growl escaped his throat, and he threw himself forward, pinning her small frame to the ground. His knee ground into her chest, the sound of cracking bones breaking through the quiet night.

"Don't tell me what I feel. You don't have that right."

She gazed up at him with broken eyes, his cold voice slapping her in the face.

"Do you still care for me now, Starfire?" He questioned, landing two more punches against her body. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against her own before heaving himself away from her. "Do you?"

She did not answer, instead watching him with haunted eyes as he stood. The weight of what he had just done began to dawn on him, and in his rage to ward it off he kicked her shattered body across the roof, screaming out a curse to the skies above. He had yearned to hear those words from her for so long now, and even more so to say them back. She had grown to be more than just his friend, and yet he could never find the words to tell her. But to hear it now, when to return her sentiments would kill her, seemed so painfully unfair.

"Why now! Why tell me this now, when I can't help you anymore!"

Starfire pushed herself to her knees, a curtain of red hiding her eyes. He turned to leave. The rest of the team would be along shortly, and he couldn't handle a second battle tonight. Not after this one had so badly wounded his heart.

In a soft, bitter tone she spoke her goodbye.

"Does it matter?"

Fin

* * *

Yeah. . . . I'm sick and twisted. But you love it. 

Expect new chapters of 'Stage Presence' soon! Please review!


End file.
